


Nice Bones

by yanyansguts



Category: Barafell, Barahorror, Baraswap, Baratale, Horrorbara, Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: BaraHorror - Freeform, Barafell - Freeform, Baraswap - Freeform, Baratale - Freeform, F/M, HorrorTale, Horrorbara - Freeform, Underfell, askbadbarasanss, askbarasanss, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyansguts/pseuds/yanyansguts
Summary: Ever since you befriended the Bara Boys, you've felt an odd connection to them. As the four try their best to swoon you friends from the past try to drag you away and bring you to what they call 'Safety'.*Some mentions of Gaster being father is made. This is a Romance, Horror, Gore, and Drama book. Very descriptive deaths, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of murder is made (some mentions of rape as well), mentions and actions of  abusive remarks/actions/behavior is made, and mentions possessive remarks/actions are made as well.





	Nice Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand this book is not made for children whatsoever. Sexual scenes, gore/horror, rape and murder will be on display of this book. No one underage should read or view said contents, Thank you.

As much as you were told to stay inside during rainy nights, you couldnt help it. Not only was it so peaceful to take such a nice drive, but a horrific one as well.

The pieces of glass shattered, slicing deeply into your arms and face as water rushed into your car. You couldn't breath, yet you tried so hard to call out for help but wasted your precious breath in the process and jerked inside your car, your air bag not helping whatsoever as you struggled to move. Here you were going to die. You didn't even have a chance to say good bye to your family or friends. No one. And no one would ever find you here. They would think you ran away from life or went missing. The rode you had gone down was empty and broken down, as if never been used in years maybe even decades. A deer ran out i front of you, making you swerve and hit a bolder then slide down a hill and into a lake. You weakly tugged on your belt and it finally broke, but you were too weak. Too weak to swim away. Your brain began to slow down because of lack of oxygen as a warm feeling rushed over your body. Your eyes glazed over as your life flashed before your eyes. 

No one would ever know what happened to you.

 

No one.

* * *

You gasped out, gripping the pure white sheets that many have died upon. "She's awake!" A boisterous, yet deep voice called out. You looked panicked as you hyperventilated, staring at the ceiling. You had so many questions, so many. 

 

"Doll, calm down! You can't be movin' so much!" A heavy Boston accent that seemed all to familiar had said. A warm, large, boney hand gripped yours. You averted your gaze to who sat beside you, seeing one of your skeletal friends. "I was so worried about you... we all were.." Red scooted closer to you, cupping your cheek. ".. You've been asleep for a while, waking up to scream or look around before going to sleep." Red smiled a little, though his tired eyes told another story. He was hurt. It was clear he did not leave your side the whole time. ".. W-We were afraid to lose ya.."

It seems you weren't the only one in the hospital. Sans had gotten in because of an emergency. Something about his girlfriend beating him close to death and leaving him on the floor to die. Sans was a close friend, as well as Red. Blue was there too, he was the one that announced you had awoke. After Red had his little moment with you, the doctors rushed in and began checking you out and tried to get you to eat something. You ate well, finishing your plate while drinking some water. 

"Why did you go driving, _?" You looked up at Blue. You had been studying the glass of water that you held in your lap, quietly. ".. It was beautiful out.. so.. I went for a drive.." Your voice was quiet, your throat burning as you spoke. "A deer ran out infront of my car, I tried to avoid hitting it.. but.. I think I hit.. a bolder and then hit the water.." Your brows knit together, trying to remember the horrific events. "Don't worry 'bout it doll, Your parents are flying in and said they'd be with you for a week or so to help ya heal." Your eyes burrowed into Reds soul, his eye twitching. ".. What about Sans? And you guys? You know how my parents are.. they'd think you guys are trying to kill me. You remember how last years Christmas went. It was terrible and they accused you four as creepy weirdos and called me a monster lover." You were angry, and the aura that you gave off added onto it. The Red and Blue looked at each other before sighing. "They said they would have you stay here for another day unless you were okay being driven home in three hours." Blue walked over, standing beside Red. You hummed, thinking as the thought of driving yourself turned your stomach, but home in your warm bed sounded so good. "Would guys be okay taking me home later?" Red smiled a little, Blue smiling as well. "I don't mind, but we will most likely take Red's car. I left my motorcycle at home and had Red pick me up from home when I heard about your accident." Blue sat on your bed and laid his hand on yours. "We're so glad you're okay now." 

* * *

You stepped into your home quietly, shuffling to the couch and plopping down as Red followed you in. He shut and locked the door with an audible click. "Sans said he'd be over in a few hours. He had a get well present for you too." Red walked over, snatching the remote off the couch cushion and sat beside you. ".. I bet it's tea." You snicker. Sans always had a knack for tea. You liked that he had a passion, it was sweet. You liked how your close four friends had different passions, each one unique. "I think it is." Red chuckled quietly, turning the TV on and scrolling through channels. "Red?" He looked over at your wrapped up form. ".. I'm gonna take a nap, okay..?" Red nodded and you laid your head on him, humming softly while he let out quiet purrs to loll you to sleep.

 

You woke up with a jolt, glancing at a napping Red. The guy could seriously sleep through anything. You stood up and shuffled to the door, unlocking and opening it to reveal a wrapped up Sans. It was November, and where you lived, it was freezing cold during this time of the year. "Sans?" Sans smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind him. "A bit nippy out." Something was off, or different. ".. What happened to your eye socket? Did.. did Susan do that?" Sans frowned a little before looking away. "Y-Yeah. It's not that bad to be honest. The pain has gone away, so that's good." Sans caring smile returned and he sat his box down on the dinning room table, peeling his scarf and thick coat off. You watched him closely. His hand was bandaged up as well. It made you wonder what really happened, it really did. You sighed and shivered a little, looking around quietly. "Cold?" Sans asked, handing you his present. "Y-Yeah.." Sans nodded, watching you unwrap his delicate gift. "Oh." You looked down at the tea box. It was Green Tea. "I know you're not much of a tea junkie as myself, so I got you a basic tea. It helps keep human acne away from what I've read." Sans's cheeks were a light blue. Over the years of being friends with the skeletons, you've caught onto many things. This meant he was blushing. "Thank you, Sans." You have a warm smile. He smiled back and cupped your cheek. "I'm happy you're safe now. Blue told me your parents were coming in town this week." His voice was quiet, he must've noticed the snoring Red on the couch. "Yeah.. I'm.. not too excited about it." Your smile became tight, your tone hinted to irritation. "Hey, that's okay. You can just call or text one of us if you need to bail or something." Sans snickered quietly, you nodding. "So, were you two taking a cat nap?" Sans tilted his head, you nodding in response. He hummed quietly before letting go of your cheek and taking the tea. "Go sit down, I'll make you a fresh cup of tea." The rest of the afternoon was quiet and relaxing. Sans had ended up joining your napping party and fell asleep together. Around 8 o clock you three woke each other up. "I'll go take a shower before we go out." You began walking up the creaky stairs. "Alright." Sans watched you quietly before beginning a quiet conversation about the recent news. Your pulled your sweater off and ran your fingers against every stitch, cut, and bruise. You stared at yourself as your eyes watered up. "... Jeez.. what was I thinking..?" You looked away from yourself and shook your head, eyes Hot with tears. You turned the shower on, pulling out two towels. One for your hair and one for your body. Quietly, you stepped into the shower and began washing your hair. During your shower you began to panick, that same feeling you had when in the car coming back. You quickly finished and turned the shower off. ".. Damnit." You mentally curse yourself, wrapping your hair up and body. You peeked your head out from the hall and noticed that Red was rummaging through the linen closet. "Red? Are you looking for something?" You walked up to him, him looking back at you with a slightly perverted grin on his face. "Yeah, the reason why I fell for ya. Though, I think it's in front of me." Your cheeks lit up as he barked out a laugh. "I'm just messin' with a doll. I'm looking for a blanket. Sans got chilly so.. yeah." You nodded and pointed one out. "Thanks sugar." He took it down and shut the door, walking back downstairs. You walked into your room and changed into a long shirt, jeans, and some tennis shoes. "I'm ready." You smiled at the two. Sans smiled back while folding the blanket he had used, setting it on the arm rest of the couch. "Do you have your jacket?" You nodded, giggling a little. Your friends had sometimes treated you like a princess. It was.. nice. "Alright. Let's head to the store to get something yummy in your system and for the week." Red messed with your hair, you swatting at him and laughing. To say the least, It was a decent car ride this time.


End file.
